Jappleack
Applejack Allie Alicia '''(also known as '''Jappleack) is a character from PONY.MOV. She is an earth pony who's obsessed with apples. She is the only one of the main characters who has the same cutie mark in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Biography APPLE.MOV She was busy eating apples when Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie started cheering her on by saying she can't eat them all. But she sooned proved them wrong. Spike soon walked along and said that she was crazy. This made Applejack go insane and ate every apple in the next barrel. Applejack soon ate too many apples all at once, that this put her in a coma. She returned to normal later on. Watch out, Ashleigh Jappleack appears threatening Ashleigh Ball (the actual voice of herself and Rainbow Dash) with a bat after she said her infamous catchphrase. SHED.MOV Even though she didn't make an actual appearance, she makes an appearence in a flashback in the crowd (with Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Cheerilee, and Big Macintosh) laughing at Fluttershy after she got humiliated by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie at the prom. Ask Jappleack '''Ask Jappleack '''is Applejack's tumblr account. This shows why Applejack wasn't in most of the PONY.MOV videos. It's a site where Applejack (in which she calls herself Jappleack), answers comments that involve questions mostly about apples. In one comment, it showed a preview of DRESS.MOV in which Jappleack was sleeping and she woke up and saw something big walking right over to Ponyville. In one comment, she told all about her friend, Gilda and that she's going to be answering questions with her, until a nyan version of Rainbow Dash flew right through Gilda's head. In most comments, she has a hatred for her younger sister, Apple Bloom, until a comment told her to show love for her. Jappleack did what the comment said, and showed a lot of love. Unfortunatly, ever since Apple Bloom's death in SHED.MOV, this put Jappleack in a great depression. She tried to do the same kind of stunt from APPLE.MOV, but it put her in a coma once more. Once she came home from the hospital, she told her brother, Big Macintosh, that she had to eat the apples because she was going to start a new life. She ate the apple and it sent her to another Ponyville, Ponyville Prime. When she first saw the actual version of her farm, she got knocked out by the actual Applejack, who tied her up and called for the actual Twilight Sparkle to come over and show her what just happened, and she turned "Ask Jappleack" to "Ask Applejack". Actual Twilight and actual Applejack took Jappleack into the barn and told her all about what was going on. Jappleack told the actual version of herself and Twilight all about Discord wrecking "her" Ponyville and that her friends can't do anything because they're complete psychos. Not only that, but she also told them that her sister and couple of her friends died. Applejack tells Jappleack that she needs to have faith and comforts her by saying that she'll love living in the Ponyville where she lives. To make things better Applejack let Jappleack meet the actual Apple Bloom and got a big hug from her. Jappleack soon told Twilight all about the apples talking to her and they both realized that the universes are disappearing. Twilight sent Jappleack to see what was happening by setting her up to a universal device. While she was there, she met Appelox, a monster made of apples who sent his sons Discord and Wolflor (who arrived in MAGIC.MOV) to destroy "her" Ponyville. Jappleack woke up screaming and was too stunned to tell Twilight about what she saw. When she was able to tell them, Twilight and Applejack were arguing all about the entire situtation. Jappleack stopped the argument and suggested that she can eat him. Twilight and Applejack told them that she can't eat Appelox. Jappleack responded by saying, "Fuck you, I can't eat Appelox!" Applejack soon met Jappleack on the hill, meditating. She started to freak out by saying that she doesn't know what to tell Apple Bloom about this. Jappleack calmed her by saying, "A very wise pony said something to me once. Faith, Applejack, you need to have faith." Appelox was soon coming closer and Jappleack then told her new friends that she had to leave. So they put Jappleack in a barrel on a seesaw. Before Jappleack left, she said good-bye to her "new" sister and she got launched into the air. Jappleack started entering the void, while rembering the last moment she had with the Apple Bloom from her universe, when she hugged her. Jappleack got closer and closer to Appelox opening her mouth so wide that his entire head could fit in it. She took a gigantic bite causing her to fall out of the void. She was then saved by Twilus, the holy titan of magic, who told her that her that she was free after Appelox was killed. She also told her that because of this, her sister was still alive and that she was in another universe. Jappleack returned to Ponyville Prime and was now about to leave using a multiverse device built by Twilight. She said good-bye to her two new friends and went through the portal. SWAG.MOV Jappleack then returned to her Ponyville just when the other main ponies were visiting Rainbow Dash at the hospital after her epic fight with Discord. She tried to tell them all about how she saved the multiverse from Appelox, but no one seemed to care, sadly. In the end, when everyone was all together again, she ended the episode by eating every apple in Sweet Apple Acres proving to her friends that she LOVES apples. Jappleack: Appilogue Jappleack finally ended her tumblr by writing a letter to Princess Celestia (who probably came back to life after Rainbow Dash performed her time-reversing sonic rainboom) and laying underneath a tree with Apple Bloom (who just came back to life) by her side asking her to tell her the story of her adventure again. Jappleack responed by telling her that three times is enough and asked her to get her an apple. Opposites * Applejack in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Ashleigh Ball), while Applejack in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *Applejack in MLP: FiM sells her apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV is an apple eater and doesn't share her apples with anyone. *Applejack in MLP: FiM is nice to her sister, while Applejack in PONY.MOV hates her sister until before SHED.MOV. *Applejack in MLP: FiM eats different kind of apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV only eats red apples. *Applejack in MLP: FiM eats regularly, while Applejack in PONY.MOV eats gluttonously. *Applejack in MLP: FiM eats other food besides apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV only likes to eat apples (even though in the Ask Jappleack story she ate a pear). *Applejack in MLP: FiM appears in most episodes, while Applejack in PONY.MOV appears in a few episodes. *NOTE: Both Applejack opposites met each other in the "Ask Jappleack" story arc. Trivia *The only things similar to MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV is that her cutie mark is three apples and both eat apples. *Even though she's voiced by a male, she still speaks with a Western accent. *She is the only main character who has a cutie mark that looks the same as the real show. *Some fans think that her cutie mark is a picture of the southern USA flag. One picture shown on HotDiggedeyDemon's Twitter shows her with a cutie mark consisting a skull with cross bones. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Gluttony", because she ate a lot of apples until she was bloated. *According to Ask Jappleack, she has over 6 hats, including: a cowboy hat, a bowler hat, a Santa Claus hat, a sombraro, a jester hat, a chef hat, and a Rainbow Dash hat. *She might be the main protagonist of PONY.MOV (despite not being in the series a lot). *She is only called Applejack in the video series (obviously due to the fact that her friends knew nothing/didn't care about her tumblr or her adventure). *Jappleack obviously hates her friends in this universe for being weirdos and jerks. Gallery Applejack.png|Applejack begins eating apples. Apple munch.PNG|Applejack with apples on her tongue. Thin rarity.PNG|Applejack puts her face in the barrel. One CRAZY dude.PNG|Applejack and Spike. She's going somewhere important that's in the ask Jappleack chaptered series.png|Applejack stops eating. The forming.PNG|Applejack enters the void. The void.PNG|Applejack in the void. Coma.PNG|Bloated Applejack. Dead.PNG|Applejack in a coma. Applejackbat.PNG|"That's my line." Ask.png|"ASK ME QUESTIONS! AAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ask1.png|"F**k u! F**k u! F**k u!" Ask3.png|"The F**k is that?" Ask4.png|Jappleack discovers a green apple. Ask5.png|Jappleack after sniffing a green apple. Ask6.png|"THE F**K IS THIS??" Ask7.png|Jappleack's meal plan. Ask8.png|Jappleack's favortie book. Ask9.png|Japple hiding. Ask10.png|"Hey... you look like I look." Ask11.png|Jappleack's response to oranges. Ask12.png|What Jappleack thinks Apple Bloom's cutie mark will look like. Ask13.png|Jappleack's foul mouth. Ask14.png|Jappleack feeding Apple Bloom. Ask15.png|What Jappleack thinks of her friends (proof that she probably hates them). Jappleack Baseball.png|Jappleack plays baseball with Apple Bloom. Jappledesktop.png|Jappleack under a tree with Apple Bloom. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Parodied Characters Category:Females voiced by males